When Ice meets Fire
by Eimana
Summary: Let's get to the point, shall we? You know how there seem to be an ungodly amount of stories where people put themselves as characters in their favorite anime and pair themselves with their anime crush? Yeah, this is one of those lame ass fucking self-inserts. Hi, my name is Hinayu Rei and the hell I'm marrying fucking Endeavor. (Except for, I totally am) - A crack fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me, nor will it ever belong to me.

 **Warning:** Rated T because why not

 **A/N:** This is pretty much a crack fic... Though I'd need something more cheerful to write in this fandom after that dark mindfuck villain!Deku AU I'm actually writing. This had absolutely no consistent plot and it'll be just a story about a girl who isn't gonna get herself pushed around by some pretentious asshole just bc they couldn't get first place.

And I actually like Endeavor's character despite the major asshole and horrible father that he actually is. Yay for the redemption arc!

Hope you enjoy whatever shit I just wrote :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fuck...**

You know, it's truly great when one of your biggest dreams comes true. It's less great that I had to die in order to get my dream fulfilled, but the life I left behind wasn't much of a loss anyway. Nothing to mourn over or linger too much onto.

However, like every other normal and rational person which experiences their rebirth, some thoughts need to be straightened out. The first thought would go something like this:

"Why the hell am I surrounded by giants?"

I mean, a logical and very important question, no? Who cares about location and time! Psh, yeah, the question of giants basically manhandling you is much more pressing. Alas, I eventually caught onto why the hell I was being transported from hand to hand. The second thought, very important I might add, would be this:

"Fuck. Puberty..."

And the third thought which would immediately follow:

"Fuck! Puberty!"

But all in all, the tragedy of my rebirth as Hinayu Rei wasn't nearly as dramatic as I made it out to be. I blame the overly emotional state of an infants/toddlers body.

Honestly, I had nothing to complain about as my second life started. Ok, maybe I had one tiny little thing to complain about.

Fucking Japanese man! Being born Asian was cool and all, Japan is freaking great and Japanese girls (checks pants… no sudden extra limb? Nope, good. Girl it is!) are absolutely adorable and cute, but this language was going to eternally kill me! I am a person who likes understanding what is going on, to be in the know! Alas, that was impossible with a language barrier as an obstacle. Needless to say, I was fighting tooth and nail… literally spitting out teeth and chewing on nails, to learn Japanese as quickly as possible.

It felt terrible not to understand a word being said around you.

Other than that, life was peachy. Being an adult in a child's body had a lot of benefits, such as being dubbed a prodigy from early on, hell yeah! I was totally cheating, but whatever, hand me all the praise peasants!

Fast forward to my fourth birthday, pretty cute birthday party if I may say so, lots of balloons, thankfully no clowns, really adorable with lots of presents. I do like presents! However, what got my attention was the constant question being thrown around of:

"When do you think her quirk will manifest?"

Now, one thing you must understand is that I was born in some old rich traditional Japanese household and my mother did not work, so I did not go to daycare as she was there to take care of me and teach me personally to become a "fine lady". On top of that, she barely, if ever used her quirk and I never got to witness anything unusual happening around myself.

Maybe I did notice some weird shit going on, but I usually chalked it up as some hallucination or a trick of the mind. I mean, there's no way that the maid which helped around could blow the dust away with just her breath, right! Right…

Well, apparently I was blind and stupid as I almost froze half of my room in a fit of frustration when my quirk finally presented. Honestly, I wasn't even that angry! I mean, yeah, sure, my parents were treating me like a kid again but I could hardly blame them… No, I totally blamed them, but whatever. The bigger problem at that time was, my room was half FROZEN!

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it ba-" ok, yeah, not the right time.

So, after that disastrous event, my mother sat me down and explained what quirks were and how she could make the temperature around herself colder, which explained the origin of my ice quirk. Of course, the usage of the words quirk and realising that my mother wasn't, in fact, albino, but had white hair and blue eyes because IT'S A FUCKING ANIME, caused me to come to a very pleasant and exciting conclusion.

My. Hero. Academia!

I couldn't believe my luck! The days following after I got my superpowers, I was on cloud nine. Sure, I would have liked fire to be my initial quirk, but ice wasn't bad either! I could do really cool stuff with it, like ice skates wherever I wanted and create ice sculptures because ain't that freaking awesome!

Of course, there was the possibility of being a hero as an actual profession but that wasn't really what I was aiming for. I wasn't hero material, didn't really care about protecting people I couldn't give a fuck about.

However, much like all good things in life, even those happy moments had to come to an end. You see, being born in an anime, no one ever said that you would be reborn in the main plot alongside the main characters. On TV, there was some live action going on with this dumb looking hero fighting a villain. This hero wearing a yellow overall and bouncing on the buildings like some manic with the hero name "Gran Torino".

Now, I might be cheating about the whole prodigy kid thing, but that did not mean I wasn't smart. I could put two and two together.

Gran Torino was in his prime. My power was ice. And my first name was Rei. As an avid fangirl of My Hero Academia, of course, I knew every single character in existence, so it wasn't difficult to find out as WHO I had been reborn too.

Oh. Hell. To the fuck. NO!

Endeavor can go find some other bitch to breed with, I wasn't going to live the pathetic excuse of a life of Todoroki Rei. No motherfucking way! I ain't popping 4 babies till he gets the perfect son he can fuck with while getting myself mentally abused! Fuck him, he can shove his icy hot plan up his anus!

Funny how fate liked to screw with people, especially people like me…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me, nor will it ever belong to me.

 **Warning:** Rated T because why not

 **A/N:** Huh. An Update? What is this blasphemy?

I just kind of reread the first chapter and I was like... I could update this... Well, here I am. Updating it xD

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 2: HAH!**

Remember how I said I wasn't going to become a hero because it wasn't my style?

Change of plans. I was totally going to apply for U.A.

I needed to become my own person and leave the Ojou-san lifestyle behind myself, or I would be put into a fucking arranged marriage (I had heard my parents talk about that shit, wtf! Who does that in this day and age?) and we all know who that future arranged husband's gonna be.

Nu-uh. Thank you very much, I'd rather stay single for life than have the brute as my husband. Admittedly, he did get superb character development in the manga. But he was like, 40 years old by then. Ain't gonna live in misery until he decides to finally come around and be an actual good dad/husband? Plus 4 children. FOUR!

Ugh, I was debating having one, let alone 4. No thanks.

So, becoming a hero it is! If I can earn my own income, get some fame and just independent as a whole, my parents won't really be able to force me into an unwanted marriage. So, by my 10th birthday, I asked my parents the big question.

"Out of the question."

"What, why!?"

"Honey, you're too frail to become a hero. Don't you know how dangerous that profession is?"

"But mom! I want to help people!" Not really, but you know… Little white lies.

"Rei, you aren't applying for U.A. and that's final. What happened to your dream of becoming an ice skater?" My father replied.

"I can be an ice-skating hero!"

"Honey, please don't argue with us on this. You know we only want what's best for you," my mother smiled gently.

"Yes, well, what you think is good for me doesn't necessary mean it's gonna be!"

It sure as hell wasn't for Rei in canon! She ended up being hospitalized because of her own husband which THEY arranged a marriage with. Fucking quirk marriages, fucking disgusting.

"Rei, you aren't going to join U.A. and that's final!" My father said in a final tone.

Fine.

They won't allow me to join U.A.? **Fine**. I'll find another way.

 **When Ice Meets Fire**

That other way was me begging on all fours for them to allow me to join U.A. for the next 4 years until they finally gave in.

"FINE!"

"Yes! I love you dad!"

Honestly, I wouldn't know what I would have done had my parents been more stubborn that I was in this regard. I had been training my quirk for the past few years now in preparation for the U.A. entrance exam. It would have really sucked if I had reached academy age and wouldn't have been able to join…

Well, I'd probably would have thought of an alternative, some other way to get myself independent, but the hero path seemed like the easiest solution.

However, facing a giant robot as I was trying to crush me as I tried to freeze it over while also trying to not die from hyperthermia made me rethink a few of my life choices…

Why did I think becoming a hero was THE way to gain independency again?

A blast of fire shot my way, melting the robot before it could actually pancake me as well as actually melting some of the ice which had started to creep on my skin.

I couldn't help but look the way of the fire blasts' source. Well, well, if it wasn't teen Endeavor looking as smug as ever.

A white brow twitched in annoyance at that expression, like he was THE shit just because he was able to melt a robot with some fire.

"Maybe next time try freezing the robot instead of yourself."

Oh.

Oh, games on you bitch!

Needless to say, ranking second while endeavor was third made my decision of pursuing heroism far more rewarding.


End file.
